


A Lunar New Year

by regolithheart



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, Lunar New Year, pre-cinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regolithheart/pseuds/regolithheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// Pre-Cinder one-shot taking place during the first day of the Lunar New Year festival in New Beijing //</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lunar New Year

Cinder leaned against the worn, wooden counter of her mechanic's booth. She had been there since eight o'clock in the morning even though she couldn't understand why. Adri had made her open the shop as soon as the market opened, but it was the first day of the Lunar New Year celebrations and anyone who was at the market that early today would not be looking for a mechanic. They were all too busy purchasing pots of yellow chrysanthemums, boxes of candied lotuses and salt-cured plums, and picking up their orders of peking duck and slabs of roast pork placed the evening before.

The smell coming from Chang Sacha's booth was particularly inviting and Cinder's stomach groaned as the aromas of steamed pork buns and egg custards wafted her way. She had not eaten anything all day except for a measly sesame roll and even that had been hours ago. Tired of spelling her name out with loose nuts and bolts on the counter, she looked up towards the sky, hoping for a change of scenery.

Even though her booth wasn't at the center of the market, it was close enough that someone had strung up red and gold lanterns as decorations along the aisles. She peered pass them to the powder blue sky, so clear that she felt she could almost reach out and touch it. It was late afternoon and even though the sun was still prominent, Cinder could make out the faintest sliver of a crescent moon high in the sky. No, not a crescent moon, Luna.

It was hard for her to imagine that there was a whole country of people living on that disc in the sky. Luna always seemed so transient to her, as if a gust of wind could make it float away like petals on a cherry blossom tree. Especially today, with the new moon approaching, Cinder felt like Luna could disappear entirely.

For a happy moment, Cinder daydreamed about what it would be like if Adri disappeared. Cinder definitely wouldn't be waking up at six in the morning every day to walk the distance from the Phoenix Tower apartments to New Beijing market. Maybe she would go to school with Peony instead. No. She didn't need to go to school since she had a computer in her head, but it would be nice to make friends.

As if Cinder's thoughts summoned her, Cinder could hear the fast approach of her best friend, pulling her from her daydream.

"Cinder!" A high-pitched voice rang out.

Cinder looked out to see a small, white android, treadmills whirling frantically as she made her way down the road to the mechanic's booth. Cinder stepped aside to let the android roll under the counter and into the cramped space made even smaller by the countless crates of spare parts stacked along the side wall.

"Have you thought about getting a table cloth for the counter? It would make the booth so much cozier!"

"Iko," Cinder said with exasperation. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

"I made that delivery to Li-daren like you asked … " Iko's voice trailed off as if she was afraid to continue.

Cinder crossed her arms over her chest.

Iko's fan usually gave off a soft humming noise, but now it seemed to be whirling extra fast as her confession came tumbling out. "—But then I got distracted. Oh Cinder, the market square is so beautiful! There are ribbons and streamers everywhere! I even saw them setting up for the dragon dance tonight. There must be twelve drummers!"

Cinder sighed. It was hard to be annoyed at Iko when she got so excited. Besides, it wasn't like she was needed at the shop. Cinder smiled at Iko as she watched the blue sensor on the android pulse with anticipation for her response.

"It sounds amazing. Maybe Adri will even let us watch it." Cinder knew it was futile to even hope that Adri would let her take a break, even to watch a lucky dragon dance during the new year celebrations.

"Do you think so?"

Cinder was always impressed that Iko was able to make her mechanical voice vibrate with excitement.

"Sure." Cinder hated lying to Iko, but maybe Adri would prove her wrong.

"I heard that the Imperial family was coming to the market tonight to give out lucky envelopes! Can you imagine? What if we saw Prince Kai?" Iko's voice reached an octave that made Cinder's ears ring and she had to adjust the volume in her auditory sensor to keep from getting a headache.

Cinder didn't have to imagine seeing Prince Kai tonight. She had seen him every day for the past month. Well, she saw a picture of him at least. Peony and Pearl had cut out the picture of him from the back of a cereal box and placed it in a gaudy pink frame. They had talked Adri into letting them place it on the mantel next to all of Garan's awards and their net screen. It was difficult to avoid the gaze of the fifteen-year-old future emperor, arms crossed authoritatively over his chest, every time she walked into the living room.

What was hard to imagine, however, was the imperial family passing out lucky red envelopes to the crowds that would be gathering in the market center. All monetary transactions were done electronically and Cinder wouldn't even know what paper money looked like if it wallpapered her tiny booth. Still, she supposed that passing out little red envelopes full of lucky money was tradition and the Eastern Commonwealth was nothing if not steeped in tradition.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you!" Iko's voice pulled Cinder out of her thoughts.

Cinder looked down to see Iko holding out a small round pastry in her android palm. A moon cake. Cinder's heart clenched as she picked it up and placed it on the counter.

"Iko, where did you get this?" Cinder's voice was full of suspicion.

"Chang Sunto gave it to me."

Cinder raised an eyebrow at Iko.

"Chang Sunto gave it to me as a trade." Iko corrected herself.

"Iko!" Cinder's voice was incredulous. "What do you have to trade?" Cinder waited, knowing full well that Iko was afraid to tell her. "Iko …"

"He heard me humming that song. You know, the second era one you found last week. About the rings and the posies. He wanted to know the words, so I bargained for it."

Cinder dragged a hand down her face. "Iko! That was a terrible idea. If Chang Sacha found out that you taught Sunto a song about a plague … She already hates us."

Cinder looked at the perfect moon cake sitting on her counter. Its golden brown surface glistened and Cinder's stomach grumbled. She couldn't accept it. She would have to return it, but … Chang Sacha hated her. She wouldn't take it back anyway. She would probably think it was tainted from Cinder's cyborg parts.

"Cinder, you have to eat it! But don't tell me how delicious it is." Iko made a sound that if Cinder didn't know any better, almost made it seem like the android was groaning.

Cinder held the delicate cake in her hand and and admired the lotus blossom pattern pressed into the top before she broke it in half, revealing the dense mung bean paste inside. She closed her eyes as she savored the rich, sweet filling.

A hand slammed down on the counter, making her jump. Pearl was standing in front of her, eyeing her suspiciously. Cinder draped her arm over the half of the moon cake still sitting on the counter, hiding it from Pearl's view.

"What are you doing? Sleeping on the job?" Pearl's voice was taunting.

"No one is here and no one has been here all day." Cinder waved her free arm around the booth, hoping to distract Pearl while she stuffed the rest of the cake into her pocket.

"That gives you no excuse to slack off." A voice came up from behind Pearl. Adri was dressed in one of her fine silk kimonos and even though today was a day of celebration, her face was pinched as always. Or maybe she only made that face when Cinder was around. Peony stepped out from behind her mother, rounding out the trio.

"Adri, wh—what are you doing here?" Cinder stammered and regretted it instantly.

"I am taking my daughters to see the festivities tonight. Perhaps one of them will catch the eye of the Prince." The disdain in Adri's voice was thick.

"Can Cinder come too?" Peony looked at Cinder and then turned to her mom, looking too hopeful in Cinder's opinion.

"Cinder has chores she needs to finish at home," Adri replied.

Peony's face fell and Cinder's heart tugged.

"I expect them to be done when we return," Adri said coldly to Cinder before turning on her heels. Pearl followed closely behind.

Peony reached over to hold Cinder's hand. "I'll try and get an envelope for you," she whispered. Her eyes twinkled mischievously before she gave Cinder's hand a squeeze and hurried to join her mom and sister.

Cinder sighed. "Come on Iko. We've got chores to do."

Iko rolled out of the booth without saying a word. Cinder pulled the gate close and locked it. As they wound their way out of the market, Cinder could hear the crackle of fireworks being set off to ward away any evil spirits. Drums began to pound, but their sound was soon drowned out by the bustle of the city outside of the market.

Cinder looked up into the sky again, this time the sliver of Luna she saw before had vanished. The new moon had arrived. As they made their way back to the Phoenix Tower apartments, Cinder savored the last morsel of the precious moon cake and wondered how different her life would be if she had been born on Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks again to the wonderful lettered for beta'ing and happy new year to everyone who celebrates it!


End file.
